


banshees wale and wizards scream

by arronl1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Evil Deaton, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski, good marrin morrell, magic leaching, magical hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arronl1/pseuds/arronl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oranges and crimsons fill the room once grand now blackened and burnt this dream now familiar in its horrors but still just as eldritch as the first time she fell into it the dream the fingers of the flames flickering with a fiery hatred. Next comes the sounds the anguished screams of her friends haunting her into her waking day following her like a shadow.<br/>A name on her tongue a name that's just as foreign as the first time it left he mouth, this name beautiful In sounds and the feeling of light that it brings to her as she whispers it with a broken hoarse voice "Allison".</p>
            </blockquote>





	banshees wale and wizards scream

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic  
> The updating of it will probably be sporadic at best  
> Please comment and enjoy

......  
Oranges and crimsons fill the room once grand now blackened and burnt this dream now familiar in its horrors but still just as eldritch as the first time she fell into it the dream the fingers of the flames flickering with a fiery hatred. Next comes the sounds the anguished screams of her friends haunting her into her waking day following her like a shadow.  
A name on her tongue a name that's just as foreign as the first time it left he mouth, this name beautiful In sounds and the feeling of light that it brings to her as she whispers it with a broken hoarse voice "Allison".  
The screams and the putrid smell of burning flesh fades into the background its space now taken up by a single terrified shout of a word she cant hear and the feeling of arms rapped around her the shout getting clearer and louder each time its shouted.  
"Lydia!"  
The final Time she hears it perfectly and yanks her back from the dream with a high pitch scream that makes the glass shake in its panes. Lydia in her panic she sat upright in her bed forgetting the the presence of arms rapped around her,she fell back to the bed after colliding head first into her brother groaning out an apology of "oh god stiles I'm so sorry" wincing clearly in pain but smiling any way he groans out a reply of "tis but a scratch" normal Lydia would have rolled her eyes and silently; okay not so silently judge him for his ridiculous sense of humour but this time she found her self laughing.  
........  
The mornings just like any other; heavily sweetened black coffee and a blueberry muffin for lydia; two slices of golden brown toast and and milky coffee for stiles. Then its straight to the powder blue jeep that stiles, lydias stupidly stubborn brother (well step-brother; her father is out of the picture, he left while she was still a baby though its not all bad she has john who she sees as her father and the money that gets sent every year.) refuses to get rid of even if its more duct tape than jeep. Then its off to the local high school beacon hills high, they got about five houses down before stiles notice notices something different one of the houses has a moving truck out side.  
"we're going to get to school early so do you want to see if they need any help?" stiles asks pulling Lydia out of her wonderings about what kind of people are moving into town and how its strange that they haven't heard about them having a small town Sherriff as a father is a major advantage for a gossip like Lydia.  
"why not its hard to move house and we have the time" she replied even though stiles had already stopped the car.  
It took a couple of minutes to find any of the new inhabitants' of the house a fierce looking women with short cut bright but natural looking orange hair and cold calculating blue eyes a disgusted looking scowl twisting her features making her look older than her true age.  
"we where...uhm driving passed and noticed that you where moving in to this hou." Stiles stammered out nervously.  
" stiles i think she knows she moving into her house what he was trying to say was we where driving past and were wondering if you wanted any help moving boxes." Lydia interrupts and says with a sense of grace.  
"Yes that would be greatly appreciated, not that Vikki would accept you offer she's to prideful" a deep rugged voice interjected from behind us startling stiles an offended huff comes from victoria. The owner of the deep rugged voice is a man around the age of thirty five dirty blonde hair that's closely shaved at the sides and longer on top all pushed up and ruffled green eyes that look like forest glades brightened by the blonde in his hair. Stubbled cheek's blushed slightly; from carrying the box that's in his hands.  
"tell us what you want us to carry in and if we can we'll carry it in"stiles mumbles still nerves because of the victoria's overbearing presence. The blonde guy just told them that all the boxes had where they where to go written on them and that all the heavy boxes where in the house already. It takes them all twenty minutes to get the rest of the boxes out of the truck and into the house.  
...........  
"what's your name?" Lydia asks breaking the semi comfortable silence that had built around them as they worked.  
"Chris" was the blonde mans reply a slight sense of mirth added to his voice, in the realisation that he had not told them his name and they had not asked.  
"the house has three bed rooms, there's only two of you and all three rooms have boxes in so where's the third member of your family?" Stiles pry's.  
"our daughter is already at school they asked her to come in early so they could show her around." State victoria with out any emotion words taking on a razor edge despite talking about her own daughter.  
"what she call, maybe me and Lydia will be on some of her classes."he jumbled out all just on the right side of understandable.  
A shiver of sickly sweat fear rushed down Lydia's spine as victoria answers in her usually hardened voice "Allison."


End file.
